Gilmore Girls: Rory and Jess's Return
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Rory Gilmore has returned to Stars Hollow after a long summer of following the Obama campaign. Jess Mariano also returns to Stars Hollow to take permanent residence. Jess and Rory quickly fall for each other again, but an unexpected visit from Rory's ex Logan Huntsberger may ruin their happiness.


**Gilmore Girls: Rory and Jess's Return**

Plot: Rory returns home after following the campaign of Obama all summer. Jess also returns to Stars Hollow to take permanent residence and immediately clashes with Luke. Jess and Rory start to fall for each other again, but things get complicated when Logan shows up begging Rory to take him back.

Note: Please feel free to leave comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 1: Luke, Lorelai, and the Unexpected Visitor

It was 7 AM on a Saturday morning and Lorelai Gilmore woke up next to her fiancé Luke Danes.

"Good morning," Luke said as Lorelai looked over at him.

"You seem really happy," Lorelai said. "Where's my grumpy little dwarf?"

"Grumpy little dwarf?" Luke asked in an angry tone.

"There's my angry fiancé I know and love," Lorelai said.

"Why are you so obsessed with me being angry?" Luke asked.

"Because," Lorelai said, "when you're grumpy, it makes me feel good about myself."

"Oh yeah," Luke said. "The world isn't right without Lorelai Gilmore feeling good about herself."

"Well today I want to be happy," Luke said. "Rory's coming home today."

"I know!" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly. "I'm so happy! This has been the longest summer ever without my little girl!"

"Lorelai," Luke said, "she's almost 23."

"And that makes me 39," Lorelai said. "And you're 40."

"Thanks for reminding me," Luke said sarcastically.

Luke and Lorelai began kissing. At that moment, Lorelai's mother Emily Gilmoreburst in through the door.

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Emily shouted angrily.

"Mom!" Lorelei screamed.

"What are you still doing in bed?!" Emily shouted. "You were supposed to show up for breakfast at 6 sharp!"

"You can't just break into my house and burst into my room!" Lorelai shouted. "Luke and I are kind of naked under these covers!"

"Thank you for calling that to her attention Sweety," Luke said.

"You promised to come to breakfast!" Emily shouted. "You're father wanted to see you before he left for Martha's Vineyard!"

"Why didn't you go with him instead of bursting into my room?!" Lorelei shouted.

"If I went, then I wouldn't be able to pick Rory up from the airport now would I," Emily replied.

"Rory's coming home next week," Lorelai said.

"Oh no she's not," Emily said. "She called me last night and told me how excited she was to be coming home."

"Foiled again!" Lorelai said in a jokingly manner.

"If you want Emily," Luke said, "I can make breakfast."

"I guess that will have to do," Emily said. "I'll have rye toast with a fruit salad and an omlet with extra cheddar cheese."

"Mom," Lorelai said. "Can you please go to the kitchen so we can get dressed?"

"Okay," Emily said. "But be quick. We have to leave in an hour."

"But Rory's plane doesn't land until noon," Luke said.

"Better early than late," Emily said.

Emily left the room and Lorelai and Luke stared at each other.

"I have got to change the locks," Lorelai said.

Chapter 2: Rory In the Philadelphia Airport

Rory Gilmore was sitting in a chair by the gate at the Philadelphia airport to change planes to New Haven talking to her best friend Lane Kim Gerbig on the phone.

"I'm so excited to finally be coming home," Rory said. "This was the longest summer ever."

"I'm excited that you're coming home too," Lane said. "I finally get my babysitter back."

"Hey!" Rory said.

"I'm joking," Lane said. "But if you ever want to babysit."

"I will," Rory said.

"I've got to go," Lane said. "The twins are crying again."

"I'll see you soon," Rory said.

"Bye," Lane said.

"Bye," Rory said.

Rory hung up her phone and smiled.

"Lorelai Gilmore," a familiar voice said. "What brings you to Philadelphia?"

Rory looked up to see Jess Mariano.

"Jess!" Rory exclaimed excitedly.

Rory and Jess hugged each other tightly.

"You didn't answer my question," Jess said. "What are you doing in Philadelphia?"

"I'm getting on a connect flight to New Haven," Rory said. "I'm going back to Stars Hollow. My campaign gig is over."

"How was it?" Jess asked.

"Very interesting," Rory said, "but very tiring. What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually taking the flight to New Haven as well," Jess said. "I'm going back to Stars Hollow."

"To visit?" Rory asked.

"To live," Jess replied. "Don't get me wrong, Philadelphia is amazing. But there's nothing like the small town charm."

"Yeah," Rory agreed. "It was fun to follow the Obama campaign, but I'm ready to go home."

"I'm sure your mom and Logan will be happy to see you," Jess said.

"Logan and I broke up after my college graduation," Rory said.

"Oh," Jess said. "I'm really sorry."

"He asked me to marry him and I turned him down," Rory explained. "I don't know why I just told you that."

"It's okay," Jess said.

Rory burst into tears.

"Oh no," Rory said. "I'm not supposed to be sad. This is my homecoming day. I'm supposed to be happy."

"Come here," Jess said softly.

Rory walked over to Jess and Jess hugged her tightly.

"Just let it all out," Jess said softly. "Then you can be happy."

Rory cried in Jess's arms for about 20 minutes. Finally she stopped crying and Jess let go of her.

"Thank you," Rory said. "I needed that."

"Anytime," Jess said.

"I'm going home!" Rory exclaimed excitedly. "I mean we're going home!"

Chapter 3: Rory and Jess's Arrival

Lorelai, Emily, and Luke were waiting in the baggage claim at the New Haven Airport.

"Her plane was supposed to get here at noon," Lorelai said. "It's 12:20! Where is she?!"

"Calm down Lorelai," Emily said. "It takes a while to get off of a plane."

Lorelai's phone began to ring. Lorelai looked to see that it was Rory calling. She quickly answered.

"Rory?" Lorelai said. "Where are you?"

"I have bad news," Rory replied.

"Bad news?!" Lorelai exclaimed. "What kind of bad news?!"

"All the flights are grounded and I'm stuck in Philladelphia," Rory said.

Rory snuck up behind Lorelai.

"What do you mean you're stuck in Philadelphia?!" Lorelai shouted.

Rory poked her mother's back.

Lorelai let out a scream and then turned around to see Rory.

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Lorelai exclaimed. "That was not funny!"

"Mommy!" Rory exclaimed excitedly.

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Rory and Lorelai hugged each other tightly. Emily and Luke watched.

"Excuse me," Emily said.

"Grandma!" Rory exclaimed.

Rory and Emily gave each other a hug.

"What about me?" Luke asked.

"Can I call you Daddy?" Rory asked.

"Not yet," Luke said. "But soon. Very soon."

Luke and Rory hugged tightly.

"So let's go get your bags," Lorelai said.

"Actually," Rory said. "Someone is getting them."

"Is Lane here too?" Lorelai asked.

"No," Rory said.

"Paris?" Lorelai asked.

"No," Rory said.

Jess walked over carrying his bag plus Rory's.

"I got your bag," Jess said.

"Thank you Jess," Rory said.

"Jess!" Luke exclaimed excitedly.

Luke gave his nephew a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"I'm moving back to Stars Hollow," Jess replied.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Like I told Rory here," Jess said, "Philadelphia was fun in all, but nothing beats small town charm."

"So you quit your job?" Luke asked.

"No," Jess said. "I'll still be working, but from home on my computer. And I'm working on a new book."

"But from Stars Hollow?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Jess said. "Same job, but from Stars Hollow."

"Where will you live?" Luke asked.

"I've rented an apartment," Jess replied. "My furniture is already there. I had it shipped."

"You wouldn't have had to go through all that trouble if you had simply stayed in Philladelphia," Luke said.

"Excuse me?" Jess asked.

"Hey guys," Lorelai said. "Let's not fight. Let's be happy. Rory and Jess have both come home."

"Yeah," Jess said angrily. "And I was really excited too! But now Luke has ruined it for me!"

"I'm not trying to..." Luke started to say.

"Save it," Jess said angrily. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

Jess handed Rory her bag and marched off.

"Don't you want a ride to Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll take a cab!" Jess shouted.

Lorelai, Rory, and Emily looked at Luke.

"Gee," Luke said. "I didn't mean to upset him."

Chapter 4: Rory and Jess's Talk

Rory walked to the lake in Stars Hollow. She had a feeling Jess would be there. In the past, whenever Jess would get upset, he'd go to the lake to cry or scream.

Rory arrived at the lake to see Jess sitting on the dock crying.

"I had a feeling you'd be here," Rory said.

"I can't believe it," Jess sobbed. "The moment I see Uncle Luke, he judges me for my decison."

Rory sat down next to Jess.

"You know," Jess sobbed, "I was really happy to come back. But then just like that Uncle Luke ruins it for me."

"He didn't mean to upset you," Rory said.

"I know," Jess sobbed, "but it still hurts to think that he still thinks I'm that immature nephew who couldn't get his life on track."

"He doesn't think that at all," Rory said. "He loves you very much and you're not immature.

"I'm 23 and I'm crying by a freaking lake!" Jess sobbed loudly.

"But everyone cries," Rory said. "I cried at the airport when I told you about Logan. Let it out, and then you can be happy. That's what you told me."

"Okay," Jess sobbed.

Rory and Jess hugged tightly. Suddenly, they began kissing.

After they finished kissing, they stared at each other.

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" Jess asked.

"Sure," Rory said.

"Is pizza okay?" Jess asked.

"Pizza is great," Rory replied.

"I'll pick you up around 8," Jess said.

"See you then," Rory said.

Chapter 5: Jess and Luke's Talk

Jess was walking down the sidewalk to his apartment, when he ran into Grant the town troubadour.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Jess Mariano?" Grant asked.

"In the flesh," Jess replied. "I'm here to stay. My new apartment is just down the street."

"Well it's good to have you back," Grant said.

"Thank you," Jess said. "See you around."

Jess continued walking and approached Luke's Diner. Luke walked out and approached him.

"We need to talk," Luke said.

"The old me would just walk off," Jess said, "but I'm not that person anymore."

"Let's go sit down on the gazebo," Luke said.

Luke and Jess walked over to the gazebo and sat down.

"Look," Luke said, "when I made that remark, I didn't know it would upset you so much and make you cry."

"I didn't cry," Jess said.

"Yes, yes you did," Luke said. "I guess I was afraid you were making a spur of the moment decison and not really thinking it through. But you obviously thought it through and I was too quick to judge."

"I thought about it for over a year," Jess said.

"I have to remember that you're an adult and that you're not that immature teenager you once were," Luke said. "I'm really sorry that I upset you. So are we cool?"

"Yes Uncle Luke," Jess said. "We're cool."

"Can I see your apartment?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Jess said. "Follow me."

Luke and Jess got up and started walking towards Jess's apartment. As they walked off, Grant walked over to the gazebo and began singing "We Are Family."

Chapter 6: Rory Gets Ready For Her Date

Rory was in her room brushing her hair. Emily and Lorelai walked into the room.

"You look nice," Lorelai said. "Are you going to the ball?"

"No I'm not going to the ball," Rory said in a funny tone.

"Then why are you fixing your hair?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai said curiously. "Why are you fixing your hair?"

"If you must know," Rory said, "I have a date with Jess."

"You and Jess are going on a date?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes," Rory replied. "He's picking me up at 8."

"Rory Gilmore!" Emily said angrily. "You've been home not even 7 hours and you expect it to be okay with us for you to go on a date?!"

"Grandma," Rory said, "I'm almost 23. You can't tell me what and what not to do."

"I most certainly can!" Emily shouted.

"Mother," Lorelai said, "she's an adult. She can do whatever she wants. So why don't you just be happy for her and quit being the Wicked Witch of The West."

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Emily shouted. "How dare you compare me to the Wicked Witch of the West?!"

Lorelai and Emily walked out arguing, and Rory closed the door and locked it.

Rory sat down and continued brushing her hair. At that moment her phone began to ring.

"Hello," Rory said when she answered.

"Hello Rory," Jess said. "I'm about to leaveon to pick you up."

"Wait," Rory said. "How should I wear my hair? Should I straighten it, curl it, ponytail it, or wear it in a bun like they did in the 1800s?"

"Whatever you decide is okay with me," Jess said.

"Okay," Rory said. "See you in a minute."

Rory hung up and quickly curled her hair. As soon as she was finished, there was a knock on the front door. Rory quickly rushed to the front door to see Emily talking to Jess.

"I swear Jess!" Emily shouted. "So help me if you hurt my granddaughter, then I will.."

"Grandma!" Rory shouted. "I would appreciate it if you didn't harass my date!"

"I was just letting him know that..." Emily started to say.

"No!" Rory yelled. "You leave him alone!"

"Are you ready?," Jess asked smiling.

"Goodbye Grandma," Rory said. "See you later."

Rory and Jess walked out of the house. As they walked down the sidewalk, Luke walked over past them.

"Hey you two," Luke said. "Where are you off to?"

"Pizza," Rory said.

"That's right," Jess said smiling. "We're going on a date."

"With each other?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Rory said. "With each other."

"Well have fun," Luke said.

Jess and Rory continued walking, and Luke walked into the house to be greeted by Lorelai.

"Yay!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Did you bring me my Danish?"

Luke held the bag up.

"Yippie!" Lorelai cheered like a child.

"Did you realize your daughter and my nephew are going on a date?" Luke asked.

"Of course I did," Lorelai replied. "Isn't it nice?"

"It really is," Luke replied. "I hope it works out between them."

Chapter 7: Rory and Jess's Date

Rory and Jess sat down at a table at Antonioli's.

"I've really missed this place," Rory said.

"Remember the world's biggest pizza?" Jess asked.

"Yeah," Rory said. "I should do that again for my mom's next birthday."

"Sounds fun," Jess said.

Kirk walked over to them in a server's uniform.

"Welcome to Antonioli's," Kirk said. "Can I start you off with anything?"

"Yes," Rory said. "A hug because I missed you."

"I'm sorry," Kirk said. "But I'm not aloud to hug the customers."

"But I missed you," Rory said in a fake sad voice. "Can't you bend the rules for me?"

"Oh come here," Kirk said opening his arms.

Rory stood up and she and Kirk shared a hug.

"Kirk!" the manager exclaimed. "I told you no hugging the customers! You're fired!"

"Don't worry," Kirk said to Rory. "Totally worth it. I was going to quit anyway.

Kirk walked off and Rory sat down.

"I just got Kirk fired," Rory said. "I feel kind of bad."

"Don't worry," Jess said. "He'll have a new job within a few hours."

"Yeah," Rory said. "I guess you're right."

"That's Amore" by Dean Martin began playing of the speakers.

"What a romantic song," Rory said.

Jess held out his hand.

"Can I have this dance Miss Gilmore?" Jess asked.

"Of course Mr. Mariano," Rory said smiling.

Jess and Rory got up and danced together.

"I'm sorry about 5 years ago," Jess said. "I shouldn't have just left you like that."

"I forgive you," Rory said. "I forgave you a long time ago."

After dancing and eating pizza, Rory and Jess were walking around Stars Hollow.

"I forgot how beautiful this place is at night," Rory said.

"Me too," Jess said.

"Oh my god!" Rory exclaimed. "This is the best night ever!"

"Thank you," Jess said.

Rory took off running.

"Where are you going Rory?" Jess asked.

"The tree!" Rory exclaimed.

Rory stopped once she reached a tree. Jess walked over to her.

"What's so special about a tree?" Jess asked.

"It's not the tree," Rory said. "It's what's on the tree."

Jess looked at the tree to see apricots.

"Apricots," Jess said.

"Not just any apricots," Rory said. "The best apricots in the whole wide world."

Jess picked an apricot and bit into it.

"Wow!" Jess exclaimed. "This is the best apricot in the whole wide world!"

"I told you," Rory said.

"Would you like to see my new apartment?" Jess asked.

"Of course I would," Rory replied.

Jess lead Rory to his apartment. Rory looked around.

"This is incredible," Rory said. "You did so much with such a small space."

"Thanks to the internet for showing me how to make a small space seem bigger," Jess said.

Rory and Jess began kissing.

"Jess," Rory said, "I know we just reunited this morning but.."

"Are you sure?" Jess said.

"I'm ready," Rory replied.

The next morning, Rory woke up in Jess's arms.

"Does this mean we're officially a couple again?" Rory asked.

"Do you want to be a couple?" Jess asked.

"Yes," Rory replied.

"Good," Jess said, "because I want to be a couple too."

"Jess and Rory," Rory said. "What should our cute couple name be?"

"Jory?" Jess asked.

"Or Ress," Rory said.

"Ress," Jess said, "I like that."

"So it's settled," Rory said. "Our cute couple name is Ress."

"Rory," Jess said. "I want you to know that I am going to make this relationship work."

"And I'm going to make this relationship work as well," Rory said.

"I love you," Jess said.

"I love you too," Rory said.

Chapter 8: Rory and Lorelai's Talk

Rory entered the house quietly at 6:30 AM. She walked quietly into the kitchen to see Lorelai, Emily, and Luke.

"How was your date?" Lorelai asked.

"It was great," Rory replied. "Well it started out kind of rough. I accidentally got Kirk fired for giving him a hug."

"Poor Kirk," Lorelai said, "I wonder where he'll work today."

"Then Jess and I danced," Rory said. "Then we ate dinner, picked apricots, and then he showed me his apartment."

"Were you there all night?" Emily asked.

"Mom!" Lorelai yelled.

"We just watched TV," Rory said.

"Oh my god you slept with him!" Emily yelled.

"Mom!" Lorelai yelled.

"So what if I did?!" Rory yelled. "I'm an adult!"

"I'm going to go kick his ass!" Luke yelled.

"No you're not!" Lorelai yelled.

"I'll go kick his ass!" Emily yelled.

"Mom!" Lorelai yelled.

"Yes Jess and I had sex!" Rory yelled. "I love him and he loves me! It's none of your damn business!"

Rory ran out of the house and Lorelai looked at Emily and Luke.

"She is almost 23!" Lorelai said angrily. "Luke, there will be no ass kicking! Mom, go home!"

Lorelai rushed out of the house and found Rory at the gazebo.

"Hey," Lorelai said. "I'm sorry about Mom and Luke. So you and Jess has sex huh?"

"Yes," Rory said.

"Are you happy?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes," Rory said. "You know what Jess told me this morning?"

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"He said he is going to make our relationship work," Rory replied.

"You know Luke said the same thing to me," Lorelai said smiling. "And look at me now."

Lorelai held up her hand to show off her engagement ring.

"I'm so happy for you," Lorelai said.

"Thank you," Rory said.

Lorelai and Rory gave each other a hug.

Chapter 9: Rory And The Unexpected Vistor

It had been 2 weeks since Rory and Jess had been dating again.

Rory excitedly walked into the kitchen of the Dragonfly Inn where Lorelai and Sookie were talking.

"Hey Mom, hey Sookie!" Rory said excitedly.

"Hey Rory," Lorelai said.

"You look extra happy today," Sookie said.

"Jess sent me flowers at work," Rory said. "He's the best boyfriend ever."

"Jackson sent me flowers today," Sookie said. "He sent me yellow roses."

"I got tulips," Rory said. "Well I've got to go meet Jess for our date. We're going to eat dinner with Grandma."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lorelai asked. "She's kind of the devil."

"Grandma apologized almost 2 weeks ago," Rory said.

An hour later, Rory and Jess arrived at the Gilmore Mansion.

"Are you nervous?" Rory asked after she rang the doorbell.

"I know I shouldn't be," Jess said, "she did say she was sorry."

"It'll be okay," Rory assured her boyfriend.

Emily opened the door.

"Rory and Jess!" Emily exclaimed. "Come inside."

"No maid?" Rory asked curiously.

"She quit in a huff," Emily said. "But that's not important."

Rory and Jess followed Emily inside.

"Your grandfather comes home from Martha's Vineyard tomorrow," Emily announced."

"I can't wait to see him," Rory said. "I've missed him so much."

"Hey Rory," Emily said. "I've seemed to have misplaced my necklace. Do see you it anywhere?"

Rory and Jess looked around.

"Oh!" Emily exclaimed. "That's right! I took it off when I was watering my flowers! It should be on the lawn table!"

"I'll go get it Grandma," Rory said.

Rory walked into the garden to see the necklace on the table.

"What a nice necklace," Rory said.

"It's for you," a familiar voice said.

Rory turned around to see her ex boyfriend Logan Huntzberger.

"Logan," Rory said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get you back," Logan said. "I still love you."

"I have a boyfriend," Rory said. "We're over Logan."

Logan got down on one knee.

"Please don't," Rory said.

Logan got out a box and opened it to reveal the ring he once offered her.

"Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" Logan asked.

Jess walked outside.

"What the hell?!" Jess yelled.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Rory shouted.

"You still love him don't you?!" Jess yelled.

"No!" Rory screamed. "I love you Jess!"

Jess punched Logan in the eye and ran off.

Rory began crying.

"Jess!" Rory screamed. "Come back!"

Jess got in his car and drove off.

"He hit me!" Logan yelled.

"You deserved it!" Rory screamed. "I hate you!"

"But I thought you loved me!" Logan said. "Please take me back!"

"I hate you!" Rory screamed. "I thought I loved you, but I don't! I love Jess! Jess! Jess, Jess, Jess!"

"Rory please?" Logan pleaded.

"Go away!" Rory screamed. "I never want to see you again!"

Logan looked at Rory.

"Leave!" Rory screamed louder.

Logan got into his car and drove off.

Rory stormed back into the mansion where Emily was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Where's Jess?" Emily asked.

"You!" Rory screamed. "You did this! You invited Logan over! Jess broke up with me because of you!"

"Now Rory Gilmore," Emily said, "Jess is not the proper guy for you. Logan really loves you."

"Shut up!" Rory screamed.

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Emily shouted. "What did you just tell me?!"

"Don't you Lorelai Gilmore me!" Rory screamed. "I love Jess and he loves me! And you ruined it for me! I hate you! I hate you and I hope you die!"

Rory ran out the door and Emily opened the door.

"Lorelai Leah Gilmore!" Emily yelled. "You get back here right now!"

Rory took the bus back to Stars Hollow. When she got off the bus, she saw Jess standing outside Luke's Diner and ran over to him.

"Jess please listen," Rory pleaded.

"No!" Jess yelled. "I don't ever want to speak to you again!"

Jess ran off and Rory walked home. Once she entered the house, she walked over to Lorelai, who was sitting on the couch.

"How was dinner?" Lorelai asked.

"Mommy," Rory sobbed.

"Oh sweety," Lorelai said softly. "Come here."

Rory sat down on the couch and Lorelai hugged her daughter tightly.

"It's okay," Lorelai said softly as Rory let out loud sobs.

Chapter 10: Lorelai Confronts Emily

Emily was sitting down to dinner alone. Suddenly, Lorelai burst into the house.

"Mom!" Lorelai angrily yelled.

"In the dining room!" Emily said.

Lorelai stomped into the room.

"What the hell?!" Lorelai screamed. "How could you do that to Rory?!"

"I was trying to get her to marry Logan,"

Emily explained.

"She doesn't love Logan!" Lorelai yelled. "She loves Jess!"

"No she doesn't," Emily said.

"Rory is at home crying her eyes out!" Lorelai shouted.

"I just thought.." Emily started to say.

"You weren't thinking!" Lorelai yelled. "You're doing the same thing to Rory and Jess that you did to Luke and me!"

"I am not!" Emily shouted.

"Yes you are!" Lorelai shouted back. "And until you fix this, you can forget about Friday night dinners! I'm never coming over again!"

Lorelai stormed out, got into her car, and drove home. Once she arrived, she looked into Rory's room, where Rory was crying and Lane was sitting at the bedside.

"Jess hates me now," Rory sobbed.

"We don't know that for sure," Lane said.

"He said he never wants to speak to me again," Rory sobbed. "My heart is broken. I've never been in so much pain. Not even when Dean and I broke up. I miss Jess so much."

Chapter 11: Jess, Luke, and Emily/ Making Up

Jess walked into Luke's Diner, where Luke was waiting for him.

"What did you want to see me about?" Jess asked.

"Jess, what the hell are you doing?" Luke asked.

"I guess you heard about Rory and me," Jess said.

"Rory is at home crying her eyes out because you left her," Luke said. "She didn't know Logan was going to be there. It was all Emily's doing. Emily told Logan to come. Rory had nothing to do with it."

"That evil witch!" Jess angrily exclaimed. "I have to go."

Jess walked outside to see Emily standing there.

"Jess," Emily said.

"It was all you!" Jess shouted angrily. "You wanted Logan to propose! You wanted me to snap and break up with Rory! Well you know what? I'm in love with her and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"I'm sorry for what I did," Emily said.

"Well you'd better be sorry!" Jess shouted.

Jess ran over to the Gilmore Housr and knocked on Rory's window. Rory opened the window and Jess kissed her.

"I'm so sorry," Jess said. "I was so stupid. It wasn't even your fault. It was all your grandmother."

"I'm so happy your back," Rory said. "When you left, my heart hurt worse than it ever hurt before."

"Even worse than when you broke up with Dean?" Jess asked.

"Much worse," Rory replied. "10 kazillion times worse."

The next morning, Lorelai came downstairs and walked over to Rory's door, and opened it.

"Rory sweety?" Lorelai asked. "Are you okay?"

Lorelai walked into Rory's room to see Rory and Jess in bed together.

"Mom!" Rory screamed.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai shouted. "I'm so sorry! Hey, does this mean that you're back together?"

"Yes!" Rory screamed. "Get out!"

Luke entered the room.

"Lorelai," Luke said.

"Uncle Luke!" Jess screamed.

"Oh my god!" Luke shouted. "I'm so sorry. Hey, does this mean you're back together?"

"Yes!" Jess screamed. "Now get out!"

Luke and Lorelai hurried out of the room and closed the door.

"They're back together!" Luke exclaimed. "I'm so happy, and really mortified that we just walked in on them, but mostly happy for them!"

"Let's go to the diner to eat breakfast," Lorelai said.

"Probably a good idea," Luke said.

Chapter 12: Closing Chapter

Rory and Jess were walking through the Stars Hollow Park. Jess had his arm around Rory.

"I'm so happy that we're back together," Jess said.

"Me too," Rory said.

"Hey," Jess said. "I want to tell you how sorry I am for not listening to you when you tried to explain what was going on to me."

"It's okay," Rory said.

"No it's really not," Jess said. "I was such a jerk to you. I really hurt you and I never want to do that again. From now on I'm going to always listen to you no matter what."

"No matter what," Rory said.

"Are you copying me?" Jess asked.

"Are you copying me?" Rory repeated.

"Stop that," Jess said.

"Stop that," Rory repeated.

Jess gave Rory a kiss.

"I love you Rory," Jess said.

"I love you too Jess," Rory said.

Thanks for reading this. This idea just randomly popped into my head and I just started typing it down. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
